Rigel IV
Rigel IV was a planet in the Rigel system and a member of the United Rigel Colonies as well as was the home of the civilian government known as the Aggregation of Rigellian Systems. Overview It was noted as being the primary attraction within the Rigel system which was attributed to two factors. The first was the Humanoid inhabitants of the planet which had a Vulcanoid internal anatomy with their heart rates, blood types and immunohistochemistry being similar to those of the Vulcans race to the point that only an expert was capable of telling a medscan apart from them. The second element that made the planet noteworthy was the deadly Rigelian fever. ( ) History As estimated by the Muuly-Barsh projection, ( ) a billion years ago (circa 999,998,000 BCE, reference stardate -10,000,000/00), Rigel III and Rigel IV were both inhabited by an advanced space-faring race known as the Shour. Over the next 10 million years, these worlds produced at least three more native civilisations and were occupied by countless others. A million years ago, a fourth race known as the Masters evolved on this planet who created a massive empire in the Orion Arm. At some point, twelve thousand five hundred years ago the Masters preserved their home world as a kind of workyard and memorial to their legacy. After thousands of years, the ecosphere of Rigel IV died which left no plant, animal or microbe alive. The Rigellians simply glazed over the lifeless ground and used it as a parking yard for more trading vessels. ( ) In the 6th century AD, Kassaba fever destroyed entire populations on Rigel IV. ( ) At some point in the past, a group of Rigellians had left their home planet for political reasons and settled on the neighboring world of Rigel V. Before joining the United Federation of Planets, the inhabitants of Rigel IV were little more than pirates who were ruled by a consortium of ruling families that had a reputation of luring visitors to their planet or to their resorts on Rigel II where they were infected with Rigelian fever after which they offered the cure for a price. ( ) In 2249, the Federation annexed the human colony on Rigel IV. This was done in an effort to combat Orion slave trading. ( ) Though the Federation had a moneyless economy, the inhabitants of Rigel IV continued to make use of currency though the succeeding generations from the old pirate families were expected to had gone legitimate. They were also known to had sent their offspring to the universities of Rigel V and elsewhere in order to stop dealing in bootleg medicines. ( ) In 2266, Redjac (called "Beratis") murdered several women there before leaving for Argelius II. ( ) In 2293, Captain Spock traveled to Rigel IV to attend a meeting with Lanitow Irizal, Director of the Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs, in the city of Pil Stornom. ( ) Geography Settlements * Pil Stornom Connections * Category:Planets Category:Rigel system Category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:federation worlds Category:Fourth planets